


more than friends

by hollandsosterfield



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandsosterfield/pseuds/hollandsosterfield
Summary: you're an actress and you started working on the new Spider-Man FFH movie. You and Tom become close immediately. You spent all your time together, whether on set or during your free time. Quickly you began to have feelings for him, even if you didn't dared to tell him...until one particular night.





	more than friends

You spent the day with Tom and Haz in London. When it began to be a little late Tom offered you to sleep at his house which you immediately accepted. After all, it wasn't like it was the first time that you were going to sleep there.

You all arrived to his house around 2am. The boys were exhausted and went straight to their room. You weren't really tired, but you still went to your room after saying goodnight and hugging each of the boys.  
-  
It was 3:00 in the morning and you were desperately trying to sleep. You turned around in bed for several minutes trying to find the right position to fall asleep, but nothing worked. After several minutes of fighting you decided it was enough and got up from bed before leaving the room.

Your room was next to Tom's. You opened his door slowly only to see he was half asleep. He looked towards the door, a big smile appearing on his face when he saw that it was you.

"Hey," You whispered "I can't sleep. Maybe we can watch a movie together? Unless you're too tired." 

"Of course, come 'ere love." He opened his arms, indicating you to come. 

You slipped under the sheets and his arms immediatly found your waist. You could feel his breath on your skin, it was soothing. 

"So," He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. "what do you want to watch?"

"Um, 13 going on 30." 

"Again?" He giggled. 

You looked at him with puppy eyes. "But you know that this is my favorite movie!! Please!!" 

"Oh no don't look at me like that!" He covered his eyes with one of his hand.

"Tom, please!" You turned to face the black screen in front of you. Your back against his chest, his hands never leaving your waist.

"Okay, okay babe," He turned on the tv and started to play the movie.  
-  
The next hour was almost silent, only a few laughs and whispers. The movie was almost over and the only thing you couldn't stop thinking about was your feelings for Tom. Obviously it wasn't the first time that both of you hugged like that, or even slept together, but this time you didn't wanted it to end. You wanted to be able to hug, kiss, touch him whenever you wanted. You wanted more than that. You turned around to face him again and he looked at you concerned.

"You okay, Y/N?"

You sat on the bed avoiding looking at him. "I need to talk to you about something, but um, it's not so easy,"  You took a deep breath. "It's been a few months since we know each other now and-" He took your face in his hands, caressing your cheeks with his thumbs while you played with your fingers still not looking at him. "we are pretty close and I-"

"Y/N" He interrupted you. "I think I know what you want to talk about."

"Oh?" You looked at him and felt your heart starting to beat faster. 

He sat next to you and took your hands in his. "Love, I love being with you and I think it's reciprocal. Every time I'm not with you, the only thing I can't stop thinking about is how much I miss you and how much I want to be with you. You're the only person I want to be with, you and only you since the day I lay eyes on you. You're the only person who always knows how to make me laugh, cheer me up, help me and support me. You're one of the most wonderful people I've had the chance to to meet. You're so kind, generous and beautiful. I love you Y/N." 

You felt tears flowing down your cheeks but it was not tears of sadness. How many times did you dream of hearing him say that? A lot of times.

A big smile appeared on your face. "I love you too, Tom." 

He brought his face closer to yours and looked at your lips quickly before looking back at your eyes looking for approval. You smiled at him and he took this for a yes.

He put his hands behind your back and brought you closer to him. You put your hands behind his neck and played with his curly hair. It was a sweet kiss, better than anything you ever hoped for.

When you finally broke the kiss to catch your breath, you couldn't help but look at each other, smiling like two idiots.  
-  
You woke up the next morning, the happiest girl in the world. You turned around to look at him. He slept peacefully, some of his curls falling over his face. You gave him a peck on the cheek. 

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. "Hello, love," He kissed you tenderly. "your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day."

You blushed and he laughed before kissing you again.

"So, do you want to have breakfeast?" You nodded.

He got up from bed before helping you. You followed him down the stairs, hand in hand. You saw Haz, he was already awake eating his breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey mate" 

"Hey d-" He looked confused when he saw you hand in hand. "Uh, did I missed something?"

You laughed. "Well, yes"

"So you two..?"

"Yes" Tom couldn't stop looking at you with a big grin on his face.

Haz stood up from his chair and gave you both a warm hug. "It was about damn time!"   
"What do you mean?" You asked curiously.  
"Oh c'mon, everyone saw that there was something between you two." You've blushed. "Seriously guys Im so happy for you!" He gave you both another hug before returning to sit on his chair. 

You've never been happier in your life. Having breakfast with your bestfriend and your boyfriend, you felt safe.


End file.
